In Time
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Ashley, overwhelmed by everything that's gone on, has some hard decisions to make. None that should be taken lightly. One-Shot, non bashing, contains Hotch and Rossi as well.


**Author's Note: I know Seaver wasn't a popular character. The writer's kind of dumped her on us and didn't have her earn her spot. But at the same time, I think her heart was in the right place. I've seen so many Seaver-bashing fics about her being kicked out, or something of the effect. I want to write her a proper send off. I wasn't her biggest fan, but now that we have JJ back, I've grown to understand and like her a bit.  
**

**I feel she deserves some 'positive' fics out there. So here it goes! This isn't entirely Seaver-loving. But nor does it bash her. I feel it seems realistic for her character, and she makes her own choices but yet touches on some dislikes we had about her character.**

**I need to stop rambling before this becomes longer than the fic. Basically, it's a neutral Seaver fic!**

* * *

"Ashley?"

Her head snapped up, a quick movement of her hands to wipe the tears off her cheeks. But there was no fooling a profiler.

David Rossi took a seat next to her on the bench. "What's going on?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

Shaking her head, she turned away, not meeting his eyes. "I don't belong here." How had he found her so quickly? How had he known she needed finding? She'd been here for an hour, just watching the trees. The wind rustled through every now and again, breaking that silence. And she was okay with that.

"What do you mean?" Rossi questioned, not very shocked. He'd been getting that vibe from her. She'd been out of place lately, ever since Emily...

"I'm not a profiler," Ashley said, her head hung down.

"JJ wasn't a profiler either. There are other ways one can be of use to the team," Dave informed her, giving her a small smile. In the back of his mind, he knew she'd leave. And he knew that it would be for the best.

"I don't feel I'm of use here. Emily was training me." Ashley's voice broke slightly when she said her name. Emily had vouched for her. Emily had given her another chance, she'd gotten Hotch to give her another chance. "Now that she's not here and I'm done my training, what use am I here?"

Dave didn't respond, knowing that right now Ashley didn't need a response. She just needed someone to listen.

"I've messed up. My first case, I got taken hostage," Seaver continued, letting out a breath.

Breaking his no interrupting rule, Dave spoke up, "You had no idea, Ashley, your heart was in the right place."

"My heart being in the right place isn't going to make me good at my job," she said, meeting his eyes briefly.

"That's true, but it's a good asset to have. You're a good person, Ash."

Sniffling miserably, she fought the tears again. She wouldn't cry. Tears were a sign of weakness. She couldn't be weak. Agents were strong.

"This is your dream job," Dave finished, watching her carefully.

"I know what I have to do," she spoke so softly and yet her voice sounded so determined.

"I understand. It's your decision and the only person that knows what's best for you, is you," Dave said, smiling again. He really was sad to see her go.

"Thanks for listening," she whispered.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime."

* * *

She raised a shaking hand and stood there briefly for a moment. Then she knocked on the door, firmly, three times.

"Come in," the distracted voice called out.

Pushing the door open, she saw Aaron Hotchner scanning over some files. He lifted his head up to meet her gaze when she walked in.

"Agent Seaver," he said carefully. "What can I do for you?"

Smiling, she caught the expression on his face. "You already know why I'm here."

Hotch nodded, and gestured for her to take a seat.

"You've completed your training."

"I have," Ashley said now fumbling with her hands. In her head, this had gone a lot easier and been a lot less tense.

"You're going to leave." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She wasn't sure how he knew, whether it was Dave telling him or his profiling skills.

"I'm not ready," she said, "I feel there's a lot more I have to learn. I think there's a lot more I have to experience before being here."

Hotch leaned back in his chair. He didn't disagree, nor did he agree. He remained quiet. He, like Rossi, knew when she needed his input and when she needed his listening skills.

"I'm going to transfer to a different team that doesn't specialize in profiling. I'm going to do the seven years required and hopefully I'll be a good agent. I hope to be back here in the future, as a profiler."

"I think you're making a wise decision," Aaron informed her, standing up.

She met his eyes for a brief moment before turning to walk out the door.

"And Agent Seaver?" Hotch called out, causing her to turn and face him.

"I know you'll be back here in the future. You'll be a phenomenal agent, and a great addition to the BAU."

Grinning, she waved her good bye and slipped out the door. Those words had meant more to her than anything and suddenly, she had a lot more faith in herself. She would be back. It may take awhile, years even, but she'd be back.

* * *

**My first (and last?) Seaver fic. Thoughts? **


End file.
